The Computational Core will oversee data analysis, storage, backups, and use of high performance computing[unreadable] (HPC) systems, software development, data model design, and database management for the CGD. To[unreadable] minimize redundancy in tool development and to promote technology and data sharing, the Core will be[unreadable] established in close parallel with the Computational Sciences (CS) Service, one of Jackson's Scientific[unreadable] Services, mirroring the structure and sharing management. This organizational structure will provide the CGD[unreadable] with access to technical and scientific expertise and state-of-the-art computing technology including high-end[unreadable] licensed software and HPC systems. The CGD will also be able to take advantage of the CS's powerful work[unreadable] management system, a software tool that tracks data analysis and software-development projects. (See[unreadable] Resources & Environment for CS description and details on resources available through the CS).